


Safekeeping

by ami_ven



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi doesn’t like storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "thunderstorms"

At the first crack of thunder, Usagi let out a squeak and covered her eyes. “Storms!” she cried. “I hate storms.”

Ami rested a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, Usagi-chan. We studied thunderstorms just last month, and you passed all those science tests!”

“Just because I know what it is, doesn’t mean it’s not scary,” the blonde insisted.

Makoto crossed her kitchen to join them. “But I’m Sailor Jupiter, senshi of thunder,” she said. “It can’t hurt you when you’re with me.”

“Really?” asked Usagi, looking at Ami, who nodded.

Usagi hugged them both.

THE END


End file.
